The New Titans
by Blues32
Summary: Have a look at the next generation of teenage crime fighters. Includes more OCs then you can shake a stick at, but that should be a given. With introductions by Raven! Multiple pairings. Read and review.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. Okay, here it is. Basically a pilot to my "Next Gen" series. If people want me to, I'll do more with these characters. Debra and Dan's costumes are based on their parent's costumes from the comic books, in case I did a crappy job describing them. It Again, I'll post the rest when I gets me a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**The New Titans"**

**Chapter One**

**Raven's Room**

Raven sighed into her cell phone. Sometimes it sucked being famous.

Raven: So I introduce the story and that's it? …I have to read it too? Oh c'mon…it's a stupid fan fic. I'm probably paired with some loser the author made up off the top of their head. Yes, or worse the author themselves.

Whoever was on the other end of the phone babbled on for a while. Raven shook her head, a finger in her other ear, in hopes of making sure nothing distracts her from her call.

Raven: No, no, no. You're missing the point. …alright, alright, I'll do it, but on one condition. You take my face off those damn cereal boxes. Look, I would have agreed to that if I had known what was IN that cereal. You're my Trigon damn agent, make it happen. Sue if you have to. For keeping me in the dark about minced puppies in the so called marshmallow chunks, that's why. Okay. Good. Alright I got it. Introduction, ending, blah, blah, blah. Right. See that you do.

Raven closed the phone and cleared her throat.

Raven: Sorry about that. Anyway, welcome to a glimpse of a possible future. That isn't to say that it's GOING to happen…merely that it COULD happen. After all, no future is set in stone. So, please, sit back. Relax. Ignore the fact that you could be outside or doing something with your life instead of staring at a glowing box with words on it…and enjoy.

Raven's phone went off. Groaning, she answered it.

Raven: Yes? Lunch? Alright, fine…no, just doing some stupid introduction. Well, what do you expect? They canceled us, remember? Yeah, yeah, rub it in. Just watch yourself. There's only so much material for an evil brat, an idiot, and a bag of bones can use. Uh huh…

::CUE THEME::

**Outside Titan's Tower**

Starfire bit her lip. This wasn't easy to deal with at all. It was almost like an omen. She prayed to X'hal that she was mistaken about that. Shade stared at the slowly rising sun and sighed.

Shade: …I'm going to miss this place.

Starfire: Then do not go. We need you.

Shade: If that's true, then the Titans were doomed from the start. At any given time, one of us could have died. Would everything fall apart, just because one of us was gone?

Shaking her head, Starfire felt tears trickle down her face. Shade was leaving…he was really leaving. It probably shouldn't surprise her. After Raven broke up with him, it was honestly a matter of time. If he hadn't quit, Nightwing would have kicked him out instead. His behavior was hardly becoming of a Titan recently. Rude…angry…breaking things for little reason…it wouldn't do at all. Shade had left notes for everyone, explaining his reasons for departure. He even apologized to Beast Boy for the years of fighting they did.

Starfire: I shall miss you greatly, my friend.

Shade: I'll be around. Just…you know…make sure they don't start bad mouthing me.

Starfire: Of course…good bye, Shade.

They hugged tightly. The years had taught Starfire how to hug without breaking bones, a lesson her friends were thankful she learned.

**Beast Boy's Room: 1 year, 2 weeks later**

Beast Boy woke up to a started gasp, followed by a thud of something hitting the ground. He groaned and rolled over.

Beast Boy: (sleepy) Terra, be more careful, huh?

Raven: I…I'm not Terra.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. He managed to ignore the throbbing of his head as he sat up and stared at Raven as she crawled back from the bed, a horrified look on her face.

Beast Boy: …oh crap.

Vague memories sprang to mind of the ingesting of what was no doubt too much alcohol. Of Cyborg and himself coaxing Raven into joining them. They got bombed, naturally. He vaguely recalled Raven clinging to him and telling him how she always had a thing for pointy ears, her voice slurred from too much hard liquor.

Beast Boy: …oh CRAP.

Raven: Please tell me we didn't…

Beast Boy looked under the covers.

Beast Boy: Uh…I think we did.

Raven: Azar, preserve me…

Beast Boy: Ugh…could you keep your voice to a whisper or something? My head is pounding.

Raven: I have bigger concerns then your head! What am I going to do…?

Beast Boy's face became hard and serious.

Beast Boy: I'll tell you. You're going to leave here and we're going to pretend this never…EVER happened.

Raven: Yes…yes, that's a good idea. Nobody would be happy to hear this.

Raven grabbed her clothes and teleported to her room. Beast Boy held his head. This must be punishment for underage drinking. He still had two years to go before it was legal for him. His head was pounding, but it was nothing compared to how sick he felt, both from the booze and knowing what he had done. What if Raven had been a virgin? And Terra! The geomancer may not be super strong anymore, but she could still suffocate him with dirt if she wanted to. It was like he said to Raven…it could NEVER. EVER. EVER. …be told. A secret forever buried, that's what it had to be. It never happened. …what never happened? Exactly.

**Main Room: One Month Later**

Beast Boy was playing Cyborg in video games, as usual. For once he was really kicking the half machine man's butt.

Cyborg: So why you still calling yourself Beast Boy anyway?

Beast Boy: What'cha mean?

Cyborg: Man, you're almost twenty years old. You can freaking vote for crying out loud. Ain't nothing "boy" about you.

Beast Boy: Okay, I can't come up with one. Dude, it's hard work.

Cyborg: Yeah, yeah…

Beast Boy jumped as a pale hand landed on his shoulder. The jump caused his car to crash, allowing Cyborg to pull ahead.

Cyborg: Aw yeah! Left you in the dust!

Beast Boy: No fair! Raven, what the h…?!

The look on Raven's face made him stop his angry tirade. She looked frightened…nervous. It was a look that he rarely ever saw on her face.

Raven: Beast Boy…we need to talk. Alone.

Cyborg: Ooo…somebody's in trouble. What you do this time, BB? Itching powder in her leotard? Tie dye her cloaks?

Beast Boy just nodded at Raven's request and followed her into the hall. She led him to a small closet.

Raven: Get in.

Beast Boy: Raven, that's a closet.

Raven: Get. In.

Gulping, Beast Boy obeyed. There was no other choice, really. The tone said it all. They got into the closet. Beast Boy felt uncomfortable. …was she coming on to him?

Raven: …for the last week, I've been throwing up in the morning. I saw a doctor about it. …Garfield, I'm pregnant.

Oh. Crap. It couldn't be. It was just one time. There was no way. …oh who was he kidding?

Beast Boy: Oh man…it's not too late though…you can get an abortion…

Raven shook her head.

Raven: Never. It's against my beliefs. Azar would never approve of such wanton murder.

Beast Boy: It's not murder! It's not even a kid yet!

Raven: But it has the potential to be one. I can't do it. I'm sorry.

Beast Boy: Well, what are we going to do?

Raven sighed. She had thought about this…thought about it long and hard. The doctor had told her two days ago, that's how long she had been thinking. The decision wasn't easy…but she knew that it was what had to be done. If she was to preserve the relationship of Terra and Beast Boy…her friends…

Raven: …I have to quit the team.

Beast Boy: What? But you can't! This is your life!

Raven: I'm well educated…capable…I can get a job…a small apartment…all those things. It'll be alright.

Beast Boy: …what are you going to tell the others?

Sighing, Raven thought a moment.

Raven: …I don't need to explain myself. I'll just say I have my reasons. Nightwing will accept that.

Beast Boy: …you don't gotta do this…

Raven: …I can't let you guys break up because of a drunken night of stupidity. I won't. Do what you want, Garfield…I'll be gone by weeks end.

Raven hung her head and left the closet. On any other day, Beast Boy would have found that Raven was coming out of the closet to be something to laugh at…but right now all he felt was guilt.

**Super Market: Six Months later**

Raven sighed and rubbed her swelling stomach. Despite her reassurances to Beast Boy, she wasn't doing so well. Her anti-social ways made it difficult to get hired, despite her qualifications. She was running out of money. If she didn't save up now, she wouldn't be able to afford to pay the hospital bill. What was she going to do? Shaking her head, Raven forced herself to stop crying. The pregnancy was causing mood swings. Joy. What ELSE could go wrong today?

Shade: Raven?

Raven's heart leapt into her throat. Why did she have to ask that question? It's the worst possible question to ask. Shade was the last person she wanted to see her like this. The break up hadn't been pleasant for either of them. What had she told him again? Oh yeah. That she wanted some time apart. Well, she got it…in a way she hadn't been bargaining for. Shade approached her. She avoided looking at his face. How could she at this point?

Shade: …wow…uh…who's…ahem…who's the father?

Raven shifted her weight nervously. Right now, she was in Hell.

Raven: …Biologically, Beast Boy…but the record will never show that.

Shade: B…him?! But…

Raven bit back tears again.

Raven: It was an accident! We were wasted, alright?!

She covered her mouth, remembering they were in a public place. Her cheeks turned pink.

Raven: I didn't mean to.

Shade: Oh…so you and he aren't…

Raven: No. He's still with Terra. That's why I left the tower.

Shade: …you want to grab something to eat?

Raven's stomach growled. How could she say no? Her appetite was a testament to her condition.

Raven: I'd love to.

**Shade's Home: Three Days Later**

Raven put her things down as she entered the home. It was…kind of Shade to let her move in. Her rent was due and she couldn't afford it. Now she had a place to stay. It was bigger then she expected. Then again, she hadn't expected much. She felt guilty for thinking it, but she had never thought much of Shade's work ethic…or qualifications. However, it seems that he had acquired not one, but two jobs. One was a simple thing he did in his free time, which was often really. He drew things. Sometimes cartoons, other times landscapes, and so on. His main job was at the fire department. Surprise, surprise, his shadow power could put out just about any flame. Years ago he might not have been capable of it, but now he could force his shadows onto fire without them dissolving. He rarely fought crime anymore, though if his sister caused trouble, he'd be there. How pathetic…that she would do worse then him. Shade brought in a few more of her things.

Raven: …thank you again.

Shade: Not a problem, Raven. …I…I still care about you…you know that, right?

Raven: Shade, please…don't talk about that now. I just…I want to forget that men and women even GET into relationships now. My back aches, I get bizarre cravings…the sooner this hellion gets out of me, the better.

Shade: Well…just know you got me to help you, okay?

Biting her lip, Raven turned and hugged Shade tightly.

Raven: I…I'm scared, Shade. What if…what if it's a monster? What if…what if it's Trigon reborn?

Shade: Shh…

He stroked her hair gently. Memories of their past brewed in Raven's mind. She still loved him. …maybe she had never stopped.

Shade: We'll deal with it. Whatever comes of this, we'll deal.

Raven: …okay…

She pushed away and wiped her eyes.

Raven: …so, where am I sleeping?

**Titan Tower: Rooftop**

Starfire looked down at her home as she slowly began to ascend above it. It wasn't fair. She had hoped…she had truly hoped that… As if to confirm what was driving her away, she pulled the letter out again. It read the same. An invitation to the wedding of Richard Grayson and Barbara Gordon. It wasn't fair. Everything was falling apart. Where did it start? With Raven? With Shade? Or did it start before that? It didn't matter. Very few things did. Initially, Starfire didn't plan to leave…until she received a message from Tamaran. Galfore had taken ill. It didn't look likely that he'd survive. With little future on Earth apparent to her, Starfire saw no reason to ignore their request for her to come home. Starfire incinerated the invitation. It was a slap in the face to her. Not only did this "Barbara Gordon" have the gull to steal Nightwing from her, she intended to GLOAT at well? Insufferable! Starfire wouldn't allow it. As much as it pained her…Starfire turned from the planet she had called home for years…and headed for the planet of her birth.

**Hospital: Two months 2 weeks later**

You know…you'd think after being a superhero, Raven would know what pain was. It turns out that she had no idea. Being slowly torn apart by tiny nanomachines was more enjoyable then what she had to endure! Raven grabbed Shade's hand so hard it almost snapped.

Raven: Make them give me something! NOW!

Shade: Ow! C'mon, Raven, I can't! You heard them, it might not mix with your biological make up! There are too many unknown factors and…

Raven pulled his shirt so that he was closer to her and gripped his throat. Now was not the time for scientific mumbo jumbo!

Raven: Listen to me you…I feel like I'm being torn in half below my waist…unless you want a more literal sensation, you'll get me so drugged up that I'm giggling like a school girl!

Shade: Gacck…

Which was about the most eloquent thing he could say while she was applying a vise to his windpipe. The next contraction was enough to make her let go of him and he wisely removed himself from her reach. After an extraordinarily PAINFUL birth, it was over. Raven took Shade's hand weakly as he kissed her forehead. The doctor cleared his throat.

Doctor: Uh…Ms. Roth…we're not sure how to tell you this…or even explain it but…

Raven: It's green.

Doctor: Uh…yes.

Raven: What is it?

The nurse brought her the cleaned up newborn. Raven bit her lip as she took it into her arms.

Nurse: It's a girl.

As expected, the little girl was green, like her father, though paler in color. Raven's heart melted at the sight of it. This little creature…this being…a product of her own body. She who had been born to erase all life, had created a life. Looking up, Raven saw Shade staring at the child with an unreadable expression.

Raven: …do you hate her?

Shade: Of course not. It's not her fault.

Raven: …I'll find a job soon, Sh…Derek. I think we can make this work.

Shade kissed her gently on her lips.

Shade: I know we can.

Raven: …one thing's for sure…I don't think I'll ever feel this much pain again.

**Hospital: One Year, Four Months Later**

Raven: YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU HAD TO GIVE ME TWINS!?

Shade sighed. Here we go again. Oh well…at least this time it was HIS children. He wondered if it was a good idea to leave Debra (the first child) with Melissa. If only Star was still around…no, he shouldn't think about that. He couldn't blame her for bailing, since it was pretty much what he did.

**Shade's House**

Melissa sighed as the black shape darted across the room and knocked over a bookcase. Why had she agreed to this again? Oh, right. She wanted children of her own and needed the practice. Unfortunately, with the only person to ever find her attractive gone, that was a difficult proposition. Cyborg had gone with a bunch of alien machines for…some reason or another. Something about teaching them human cultures.

Melissa: Deb…Debra, please calm down. Look, I'm putting the movie on. I'm putting it on.

Though only a year old, the little Debra could be pacified by one of those musical sing-a-long tapes. As soon as it started, the black shape retreated back into the infant and she cooed as she listened to the music. Melissa sighed and plopped onto the couch.

Melissa: I hope I'm getting paid for this.

**Hospital**

Raven screamed again, her soul self sliding out slightly and writhing. Shade bit his lip. It was worse then last time…not good.

Raven: Doctor! If I don't die from this, you are making sure that man NEVER impregnates anyone ever again! Vasectomy! You hear me?!

Shade: Hey, hey, hey! Don't I get a say in that?!

Raven's eyes glowed red as she turned to look at him.

Raven: (sweetly) Why, of course, my love. You get to decide…

The extra eyes opened above the first pair.

Raven: **…if the doctor operates on you or I do!**

Shade: …yeeeah…okay, doc, where do I sign?

Shade filled out whatever forms were necessary as Raven continued her ordeal. Finally, after hours of labor, Raven gave birth again…and again. If Raven was anymore exhausted, her tongue would have been lolling out of her mouth. Shade took her hand, the sound of two babies crying in their ears.

Shade: You okay, hon?

Raven: D…d…don't call me "hon".

Shade: You're okay.

Raven: F…forget me…the babies…

The newborns were brought over to her. Raven smiled softly.

Raven: He looks like you.

Shade: Good…if he looked like you, he'd be pretty.

Raven: By the way…don't you have an operation to get ready for?

Shade paled.

Shade: Uh…heh…but…

Raven: There, there…it'll only hurt for a few days.

Shade: But…

Raven waved good bye as the doctors led him out. She snickered to herself.

Raven: Maybe that will give you an idea of what I just went through.

Raven turned back the newborns in the nurses' arms.

Raven: …I'll name you, Arella, after my mother. And you…you can be…Damien.

It was too good not to. What better name for a demon's son?

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**The New Titans"**

**Chapter Two**

**Knight Household: Four Years Later**

Sighing, Raven rubbed her eyes. She had been working on her book since yesterday. Azar knows how long it had been since she closed her eyes (aside from blinking). After continuously failing to get employed (and she was starting to think her appearance was part of the reason) Raven decided to try something else. A few years back she wrote a book about vampires. What made it unique was that it was told as the vampires as the heroes and the hunters as the villains. The vampires were tortured by their needs, while the hunters would use people as bait to lure the vampires out. It wasn't a best seller, but it did well enough to encourage her to do it again. This time it was about demons, something she was more acquainted with. She grumbled as the doorbell rang. Just what she needed. If it was another Jehovah's Witness, she was going to scare them so badly, they'd come back with an exorcist. She answered the door and froze.

Beast Boy: Uh…hey, Raven.

Raven's jaw dropped. Questions raced through her mind. What was he doing here? How did he find her? All she could think to say was…

Raven: …hi.

Beast Boy: …glad you answered and not Shade.

Raven: He's working…what are you doing here?

Beast Boy: …I told Terra what happened. She was…kinda pissed for a while.

And by "kinda pissed" Beast Boy meant she incased him up to his neck in stone and argued with him for about an hour.

Beast Boy: She got over it though…so…

Terra: So I want to see the little bastard.

Raven's eye twitched as Terra lowered down from the platform she was on. Beast Boy winced at the sound of her voice. She must have been really mad to get that reaction from him. Raven had tried to do it for years.

Terra: I dropped Danny off at Sam's.

Raven: Who at where?

Beast Boy: Our son.

Raven nodded with understanding, still confused as to what she was going to do. To this day, they had never worked up the courage to tell Debra she was…well…a bastard child. It would be so sudden.

Raven: I…look, you can't see her.

Terra: It's a "her"? Damn, you even got the gender I wanted…

Raven scowled. Terra was obviously upset at her. She couldn't blame her entirely…but it wasn't like Raven was on a picnic either. She too had to suffer. Guilt, loneliness, and other things. Well, the loneliness stopped when she moved in with Shade, but still, there was other stuff.

Beast Boy: Why not?

Raven: Because…I haven't told her Shade isn't her father yet.

Terra: Is she green?

Raven: Yes…

Terra: Then she's probably had an inkling.

Raven: …I…look, Beast Boy…

Changeling: Changeling.

Raven: Huh?

Changeling: It's Changeling now.

Terra: We brain stormed on a new name It was either this, Zookeeper, Animal Man, or Menagerie.

Raven: Menagerie? You actually came up with that word yourselves?

Changeling snorted and crossed his arms. Raven noticed that his arms weren't so scrawny anymore.

Changeling: Hey, we're not kids anymore, Raven.

Terra: And we had a Thesaurus.

Changeling: Shh!

Raven smiled softly. It was just like old times. Sighing, Raven opened the door wider, allowing them inside.

Raven: Come in. I'll tell her and see what she wants to do. If she wants you out, you leave, understand? Leave a phone number, I'll call if she ever wants to meet you.

Terra: That works for us.

Her heart pounding with dread, Raven climbed the stairs and went toward Debra's room. She knocked.

Debra: Yes?

Raven: Debra, I need to talk to you.

Debra: Come in

Raven opened the door. Debra was sitting on the floor, playing with her dolls. Raven shut the door behind her and knelt down next to her.

Raven: What are you doing?

Debra: Playing.

Raven sighed. Debra was not a happy child. She never was…mostly because she couldn't be. Debra was in possession of a soul self more dangerous then her own. It had a destructive will and if she slipped, it would run amuck. As a result, Debra, much like herself, was forced to control herself beyond that which a five year old girl should have to control herself. It pained her to see Debra this way. As a mother, Raven desired to make everything perfect for her babies…but she couldn't fix this. It was beyond her…perhaps beyond anyone.

Raven: There's…there's something I need to tell you…about your father.

Debra: That he's not my father?

Stunned, Raven felt her jaw drop. A five year old girl shouldn't understand genetics, so the likelihood that she figured it out because of the skin difference was slim.

Raven: How did you…?

Debra: I don't know…I just…feel it. I can't tell you why.

Debra struggled to describe her feeling with her limited five year old vocabulary for a moment before giving up.

Debra: I just know.

Raven: …do Damien and Arella know?

Debra: No…well…maybe. If they feel what I feel, I'm sure they do.

Raven: …your real father is downstairs…if you want to meet him.

Without replying, Debra stood and walked out of the room. Raven followed. She was so much like her that it scared Raven. Damien was…well, possibly worse. He had a tendency to just stare. Arella, on the other hand had taken after her father. Arella was feisty, stubborn, and temperamental. Due to having a pleasant childhood thus far, however, she was rather cheerful most of the time. She was also a firm believer in doing what's right, as evident when she punched the bully in the nose last week. It had made Shade laugh out loud, though Raven didn't see it as something humorous. What was it Shade said? Something about her being four years old and already fighting crime. Arella was her daddy's little girl and proud of it. It worried Raven when she imitated him…especially when she belched and didn't excuse herself. Shaking off her concerns for the child who wasn't about to have a life altering experience, Raven followed Debra downstairs. Debra stared silently at Changeling.

Debra: …hello…

Her mouth twisted, as though she was having trouble speaking the next word.

Debra: …Father.

Changeling stood up, rubbing the back of his neck. This was extremely awkward. The green skin made it hard to doubt whose child she was (though it was paler then his own), as did the purple mop on her head. She had green eyes like her father too.

Changeling: Uh…hey…um…

Raven: Debra.

Changeling: Right…Debra.

Debra: …was there something you wanted to say to me?

Terra: Wow, she's just like you, Raven.

Changeling: …well…uh…I just wanted to say…hi, you know? I've never seen you and…

Debra: …and you thought you could just come over here and take my daddy's place?

Terra: Hey, he IS your dad!

Debra: He is not! Dads take care of you! Where has he been?!

Raven knelt down next to her daughter and stroked her hair.

Raven: Shh! Shh, it's okay…it's okay…nobody is going to take your father's place. It's just…biologically, he IS your dad…so he wanted to see you. There's nothing wrong with him seeing you, is there?

Debra: I…nngh!

Debra held her head. Raven flew in front of her guests.

Raven: It's coming out…Debra, you have to calm down! Control it!

Debra: It hurts, Mommy! My head hurts!

Terra: What's happening?

Raven: Appa.

Changeling: …the flying Bison?

Raven: The what?! What are you talking about?

Terra: It's this cartoon with…

Raven: Never mind! Look, Appa is…

A black mass flowed out of the little girl, writhing around angrily. It quickly took on the shape of a wolf, landing in front of Debra and growling at those before it.

Raven: …her soul self.

Terra: How old is she?

Raven: Five.

Terra: And already she's rebellious…

Raven: Shut up.

Raven blocked the creature's attack, wincing as it came into contact with her shield. It hurt like mad when they touched.

Changeling: Hey, you alright?

Raven: N…no.

Appa howled. Evidentially it hadn't enjoyed what had just happened either.

Raven: Debra, honey, please! If you don't calm down people could get hurt!

Appa began shifting in different animals rapidly. A dog, a cat, a bird, a horse, and then finally it was sucked back into Debra who let go of her head, sniffling.

Terra: Uh…you okay, kiddo?

Debra: …I'm sorry.

Terra: Jesus, she's just like you. She even apologizes for crap that's not her fault.

Raven: I know, I know. …look, maybe you should come back another time. Debra needs time to get used to this.

They agreed and they exchanged phone numbers. As they left, the next instance of Shade's influence occurred. Arella came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

Arella: (yawning) Mama, what was that noise? It woke me up…

Arella liked to sleep. She noticed Debra crying on the floor and knelt next to her.

Arella: Debbie? Debbie, what's wrong? Rug burn? I got rug burn on my elbow yesterday, see?

Arella rolled up her sleeve, showing a slight burn on her elbow. Raven sighed. The white haired girl meant well, but wasn't helping. Raven looked at her youngest a moment (technically, she was the last one out). While mentally very much like her father, her face was her mother's, save for her ears and the twin fangs in her mouth. Arella's eyes were the same violet shade as her own, while her hair resembled her father's. …that reminded her, Arella needed a hair cut.

Raven: Arella, Debra's had one of her…problems. The best thing you can do is leave her alone right now.

Arella: Oh.

She hugged her sister and started back upstairs…probably to sleep some more. Lazy behind child…

Raven: What's your brother doing, Arella?

Arella: I dunno.

Sighing, Raven decided to check on him herself. First thing's first. She picked her oldest up. Ugh…was she getting old or just out of shape? Raven made a note to get to the gym.

Raven: Feeling better, Debra?

Debra: Mommy…will I ever be normal?

What was she to say to that? The Raven of old would have told the bitter truth…that she honestly didn't think so. …but…this was her daughter. Raven kissed her forehead.

Raven: Normal? Normal is boring, honey. But I promise…some day you'll be better.

Raven put Debra back in her room before going to check on her son. She opened the door to see him on his bed, reading a book. He was a prodigy, really. A genius. The book he was reading was for at least fourth grade and he was in preschool. …sometimes it worried her. Other times, naturally, she was quite proud. While his face and eyes resembled his father's he had his mother's hair color.

Damien: Can I help you, Mother?

Raven: Didn't you hear the noise downstairs?

Damien: I assumed it was another one of Debra's fits.

Raven: And you didn't come to see if she was alright?

Damien: No.

And that was that. The boy had no more to say. Chilled, Raven decided to leave. Was she ever so callous? Raven liked to think she wasn't…but…

**Changeling's House**

Changeling and Terra lived in L.A., which wasn't too far from Jump City. Terra hopped off the stone she was riding on and Changeling got off her shoulder and shifted back from the bug he had been.

Changeling: That could have gone better.

Terra: Yeah…look, I'm going to pick up Danny. I'm sure he's driving Sam's mom out of her mind.

Smirking, Changeling leaned a little closer.

Changeling: C'mon…I think he could wait another…oh…half hour or so, don't you?

Laughing, Terra pushed him back lightly with a finger.

Terra: With you? Try three minutes.

Changeling: Hey! C'mon!

Terra: I'm just teasing.

She gave him a quick kiss before taking off. Changeling sighed. Yep, she was still mad. Not that it surprised him. Combined with having never actually MARRIED the girl…which, judging by the ring on Raven's finger, they had done, he kind of did hide the existence of his own daughter for five years. He was right, Raven had gotten married to Shade two years ago. …well, three years ago if you count the Azarathian wedding. The more traditional wedding took some pleading on Shade's part. Suddenly Changeling felt annoyed as he went back inside his house. It wasn't like he didn't provide! He was an actor (for bit alien and animal parts)! That paid well enough. Terra was mostly a home mother, occasionally doing work landscaping for some of the richer types. You can't beat a geomancer for service, after all. You present her with a hunk of marble and while most sculptors will be working for months, maybe years, she can have it done in minutes. If she makes a mistake, she can actually put the chunks of rock she knocked off back into place and start again. That's just plain handy! Still being the only vegetarian in the house (which annoyed him to no end. Terra just had to get Dan started with meat, didn't she?) Changeling had to cook his own meals. Not that he complained…Terra wasn't a good cook. More often then not it was take out, though for Dan's sake, she tried to keep it healthy. Terra soon returned and, as expected with a three year old boy, he ran right to his father's side for a hug. Innocence is such a precious thing, though neither Terra nor Changeling had much left after their years as Titans.

Changeling: Hey, champ. You have fun at Sam's house?

Dan: Uh huh!

Dan's skin wasn't green. It was a shock to Changeling when that occurred. However, he did have green hair and a fanged smile. So far he hasn't shown any signs of having super powers, much to their relief. The last thing they wanted was for him to be risking his life, after all. It was okay for them, but for their son? Forget it.

Terra: I'll make you some Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Danny. Go wash your hands, huh?

Dan ran off to obey his mother. Changeling sighed.

Changeling: Like you ever washed your hands.

Terra: I want him to do as I say, not as I do. …you know you couldn't expect her to be happy to meet you.

Changeling: …I dunno…I guess…I don't know, maybe I wanted Shade to be a bad father so she'd…she'd want to leave with us. I don't know…

Terra: Yeah, and then you can explain to Danny where we got her.

Changeling winced. On second thought… His thoughts were interrupted when a loud thud came from upstairs. They raced up to find Dan on his back, gasping for air and holding his throat. Terra knelt down next to him.

Terra: Gar, call an ambulance!

Changeling ran for a phone. Terra tried to calm her panicking son.

Terra: Shh…shh…relax…relax, move your hands. Mommy needs to see what's wrong!

He wouldn't listen so Terra had to pull them back. What she saw stunned her. She quickly filled the tub and put him in.

Terra: Gar, never mind!

Having searched all over for the portable phone, Changeling came back.

Changeling: He st…Terra, what the hell are you…?!

Terra: …he has…gills, Gar. He can't breathe air.

Sure enough, on Dan's neck was a set of gills. Dan was confused. He was washing his hands when he thought about what it would be like to be a fish. Suddenly he couldn't breathe. Now that he was in the tub, however, he was fine. He sat up. Terra pushed on his chest gently.

Terra: No, no, no…don't come up.

He gasped and went back down. What was wrong with him? He didn't understand. Neither did his parents for that matter.

Changeling: I don't get it…why is he growing gills?

Terra: Gee, I don't know. Maybe because his dad was a shape shifter?

Changeling: Hey, I never changed part way like that!

Dan was crying. He just wanted to breathe normally again… Suddenly he couldn't breath. He shut back up, coughing and gasping. Terra knelt down. The gills were gone.

Dan: Mommy…why couldn't I breathe?

Terra: …you gave yourself gills, honey. Then you must have made them go away. What were you thinking about when you stopped breathing?

Dan: Being a fishie…

Terra: Don't think about it again!

Dan winced at his mother's panicked outburst. Changeling decided to take over.

Changeling: Danny, it looks like you've got powers like me. But instead of changing into a full animal, you only change parts of yourself. You were thinking about being a fish, so you stopped being able to breath air and only water.

Being only three, Dan had a little trouble following his dad's explanation. So…he could change…what exactly? Terra shook her head.

Terra: Well he's not to do it anymore. If you change, change back immediately. Think about being human again and you should change back…right, Gar?

Changeling: Yeah…yeah, that should work.

Silence.

Dan: Do I still get to eat Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?

Terra: Of course, honey…but first dry off and put on some new clothes before you catch cold.

Dan: 'kay…

**Knight Household: Master Bedroom**

Sighing, Raven decided now was a good time to drop the bombshell. The kids were in bed and sound asleep by now. Raven closed her book as Shade climbed into the bed.

Raven: …Beast Boy and Terra came by today.

Startled, Shade nearly fell back out of bed.

Shade: W…

Raven covered his mouth.

Raven: The kids.

Shade: (whisper) What?!

Raven: They wanted to meet Debra. Apparently he told Terra and she eventually accepted it.

Shade: And you didn't let them, right?

Raven: Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?

Shade: Because he doesn't deserve to see her after tossing you aside.

Sighing, Raven put the book on her nightstand and laid back, preparing to sleep.

Raven: He didn't toss me aside, Shade. I left because I thought it was for the best.

She kissed him briefly.

Raven: And if I hadn't, we never would have met again. Arella and Damien wouldn't have been born. In short, it was probably for the best after all.

Shade: …how'd she take it?

Sighing, Raven closed her eyes. She was still exhausted after all.

Raven: Not well. Apparently she came to the conclusion that he was there to take your place. Appa got loose.

Shade: Appa…

…it was short for "apparition" in case you were wondering.

Shade: Did you have to fight it?

Raven: It struck at my soul self once before Debra managed to reel it back in. I told them they could return when Debra was ready to see them again.

Raven yawned.

Raven: No more talking. Tired.

Shade sighed and rolled onto his back. …damn Beast Boy. It had taken Shade several years to stop feeling bad whenever he looked at Debra. The pale green girl was a constant reminder of who got there first…of who Raven LET get there first. Of course she was drunk at the time, but it did little to ease Shade's frustration. Both his male ego and his animalistic half told him that Beast Boy should be pounded into the dirt for touching Raven that way. His logical side reminded him that Raven might object to such harsh treatment of a friend. ...and for some damn reason his logical side had a lot more sway these days. Shade blamed age for that.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**The New Titans"**

**Chapter Three**

**The Walk Home: Nine Years Later**

Debra sighed as she walked toward her house after school. She was in eighth grade now, her younger siblings both in seventh. School wasn't easy for her, being the only green skinned person in the building. …for that matter, she was probably the only one in the city. Her friends were few. Not that she cared. In truth, unlike her mother did, she preferred to be left alone. While Raven had forced herself into isolation, Debra sought it. It worried her family, but she didn't care. It was easier that way. …easier to control Appa. The chakra stone on her forehead only did so much for her. It was a birthday present for her seventh birthday. She was thrilled…or as thrilled as she allowed herself to get. Debra looked up to her mother then…well, even now, though she was less likely to admit to it. She had even taken to studying the teachings of Azar. Like her mother, she preferred to keep a hood over her head, wearing a blue hoodie when weather permitted. She was growing up nicely. Besides meditation, she also liked to perform yoga and tai chi (or is that one word? I dunno. You know what I mean) which has kept her in decent shape. Her purple mop was neatly trimmed, kept just above her shoulders as she detested having to brush a long mane like her mother now possessed. For some reason that amused her parents…Debra had no idea why. There was that one part of her hair that continuously fell into her face unless she gelled it back. Her gel long since weakened, it was currently dangling in her line of vision. She had grown used to it though and it didn't bother her much.

Arella: Yo, Sis! Wait up!

Debra stopped walking and turned to face her sister. Arella was almost her opposite in every way. Stubborn, aggressive, cheerful, and active were all words that described her. While Debra hid as much of herself behind clothes as she could, Arella wore cargo pants and a tank top. On colder days, she wore a jacket, but she had some of her father's tolerance to cold. Speaking of, she also had a portion of his powers, along with some of Raven's. She could manipulate shadows, but not create them nor bring them to life. She could solidify them, but their movement was solely dependent on her moving them. Fortunately, what little of her mother's telekinesis she possessed allowed her to do that from a distance. Both Debra and Arella had a sensitivity to emotions, particularly dark ones. Debra was more sensitive then Arella, but Arella also possessed her father's enhanced senses. Debra couldn't shift her own body, but Appa sure could. The problem being that Appa had a mind of its own, just one that was open to suggestion. It struggled for dominance, but it wasn't very powerful, mentally. Still, it was nearly constant with its attempts, stopping for an hour or two, only to start again. Debra wore make up around her eyes to hide the rings sleep deprivation caused. She had to take drugs every three days to get a night's sleep without horrible nightmares. She could sleep without the pills, but Appa would torment her with terrible images. As for Damien…he didn't display any powers at all. It confounded his parents, but he didn't seem to notice. After all, he was still smarter then his sisters. While Debra wore earrings and an oddly shaped ring on each hand, Arella stayed away from jewelry unless they were doing something where they had to dress up. Then she wore a gold necklace with a crucifix on in. Arella was NOT a follower of Azar, finding pacifism to be boring. Back to the matter at hand, however. Arella wasn't alone. Following her was a red haired girl, no doubt the same age as Arella. Her expression was pretty much one of boredom. She wore a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that showed mid-drift. She was fairly pale, though nowhere near the pasty color Arella seemed to have been cursed with.

Arella: I'd like you to meet my new pal, Ashley Winston.

Ashley: Wow, you really are green. And here I thought it was a metaphor.

Ashley's voice was as bored sounding as her expression was bored looking. Sometimes Debra questioned Arella's choice in friends.

Ashley: Well, as fun as this has been, Allie, I need to get home. I'll see you tomorrow.

Ashley turned and walked in the opposite direction. Debra shook her head.

Debra: And why did you befriend this one?

Arella: She's funny when she wants to be. And she can solve puzzles like you wouldn't believe. We had this crossword for extra credit and she finished it before the class let out…which was roughly five minutes. I barely finished the across and I rule at these things.

Debra: I see. No after school activities today?

Arella: Nah. Just going to spend some quality time with my punching bag.

Debra: The one in the basement or the one who lives up the street?

Arella winked, grinning.

Arella: Why, Debbie…are you saying that I'm so violent that I would seek out a bully to pound on?

Despite herself, Debra smiled softly.

Debra: Perish the thought, Arella.

Arella: Dammit, why do you and Mom insist on calling me by my full name? I like "Allie" better.

Debra: "A dog wags its tail when it's happy and growls when it's angry. I growl when I'm happy and wag my tail when I'm mad. Surely I must be mad."

Arella: Huh?

Debra: A rendition of a line from "Behind the Looking Glass" by Lewis Carol.

Arella: You lost me.

Debra: …"Alice in Wonderland."

Arella: Oh! …I don't remember that.

Sighing, Debra shook her head. Arella was that type who always said, "I'll wait for the movie" when it came to books. Sometimes it was hard to believe they shared any blood at all.

Debra: It was the Cheshire Cat talking to Alice about everyone there being mad. "I'm mad, you're mad…" "But I'm not mad." "Oh, but you must be mad. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. We're all mad here."

Arella: …wow, that doesn't sound like the movie at all…

Debra shook her head again.

Debra: Never mind. Let's get home.

**Junkyard**

Ashley sighed as she walked through the piles of rubble and trash. She patted the large Doberman on the head before pushing past the old car and pressing the code on the keypad. The door hidden in the piles of crap opened and she stepped inside. She stepped over the cleaning robot that went by, sighing again. She hated living in a junkyard. She hated a lot of things about her life. Her obsession with puzzles for one thing. When she saw a puzzle it took all her will power to resist solving it. Then of course, there was the whole thing about being a freak.

Gremlin: There you are.

Gremlin stepped out of the darkness. He was taller then before, bulkier too. He almost looked like Slade in a Gremlin costume. Of course, Slade had disappeared years ago. Ashley tossed her book bag down.

Ashley: Hey, Dad.

Gremlin: Have fun at school?

Ashley: Oh yeah. A blast. …I made a friend.

Gremlin, who was about to continue his work, froze. Ashley had never had a friend before.

Gremlin: Really?

Ashley: A little overly cheerful, but definitely nice.

Gremlin: I see. Well, it's time to continue rebuilding your mother.

Sighing, Ashley nodded. It was an impossible task. Neither she nor Gremlin could figure out what exactly he did to create G-9. Even Ashley herself was mostly made of stolen technology. Ashley was beyond a robot. She grew, she aged, even her nails and hair grew out. Organic on the outside, mechanical on the inside. …and she hated it. All her life, it was like people instinctually knew she wasn't human. They teased her, avoided her, or sometimes even tried to hurt her. Of course, she was capable of punching through a brick wall, but that wasn't the point. Unlike her father, she had something. Something important. She had a sense of right and wrong…and sanity. She definitely had that. So saying, she couldn't just cream a bully just because she was angry.

Gremlin: Ashley, hurry up.

Ashley: Right, Dad. Coming.

**Knight Household**

Debra and Arella came inside. Debra planned to do her homework right away, while, as usual, Arella put it off as long as she could. …in fact, sometimes longer then she could, which resulted in her writing the answers down in class.

Arella: Hey, Damien! We're home you little hell raiser!

No reply. Not that this wasn't common place. Damien often didn't reply to Arella. Debra frowned.

Debra: Arella…

Arella: (whisper) I know. Keep quiet. Act normal. We freak, they freak and something bad happens to somebody.

Debra nodded and they entered the house. Debra sensed others within…those who didn't belong there. Excitement…boredom…two different sources, naturally…and pain from a third source. The third was her brother, she knew that. Arella could smell the trespassers as well. Female…or gay, judging by the fruity smelling shampoo and perfume. As they walked into the kitchen they were both blasted by something. Something purple. It hurt, but only a little. It was just enough to daze them. They were then pinned to the wall by two white glowing hands. Hands made of pure light.

Blackfire: Looks like the gang's all here.

Krystal: Goodie. Let's have a look at you kids, hmm?

Shaking off the blow, the two kids got a look at their captors. They could see Damien tied to one of the dining room chairs. The chair had cinderblocks tied to the legs to prevent him from hopping away. Blackfire looked virtually the same as she had years ago, her hair only slightly shorter. She probably just had a trim recently. Krystal on the other hand, was different. Older…finally more mature looking…and in a wheelchair. The reason for the wheelchair was hidden by a blanket on her lap. Under that blanket was…well…a couple of stumps. Krystal had lost her legs. It happened shortly before Shade left the Titans. Krystal was celebrating her birthday in her usual fashion; blood, mayhem, and maybe a party clown to make balloon animals. The Titans came to stop it, as usual. During the battle, however, something unfortunate happened. Krystal was accidentally flung into a garbage truck. The impact triggered the compacter. Panicking, she managed to crawl mostly out, her knees and below still inside as the metal closed down. They were turned to mush. Blackfire cauterized the wounds with the intense heat of her fully charged blackbolts, preventing the stumps from bleeding out, but there was nothing that could be done to save her legs. Hell, it was hard to find much of them inside the truck afterward. Krystal studied the faces of her new captives. She snorted as she looked at Debra, quickly dismissing her. Instead, she focused on Arella.

Krystal: Hiya! Guess who I am?

Arella: My new punching bag if I ever get loose.

Krystal: Ooo! Feisty, feisty! You are so my brother's little girl.

Debra: B…brother?

Krystal: Hey, Ms. Iwasanaccident. Butt out. Family time.

Arella: You're crazy…

Krystal: That's what the doctors tell me. Anyway, I've got big plans for this little family reunion. See…

Krystal pulled the blanket off her lap, revealing her stumps. Blackfire clenched her fists. She hated being reminded of that…how she had failed to save her. Despite reassurances otherwise, Blackfire always blamed herself. She had been close enough to save her, but figured Krystal would teleport. In her panicked state, Krystal didn't think to do so.

Krystal: Your dad and mom made this happen to me. My own brother cut off my legs! …and all I ever wanted to do was kill him! How mismatched is that?!

Debra: But…with your powers, can't you just create new legs?

Krystal: Duh…why didn't I think of that…maybe because I can't hold it forever! It takes energy to do that! I only do that when I have to. The point is, I'm pissed. Shade broke the rules. It was bad enough when he almost killed me, but THIS!

She pointed at her wheelchair, her teeth clenched in anger.

Krystal: This is too much! Those were my walking feet!

Arella: Last chance Aunt…uh…what's your name?

Krystal: Krystal. This is my life partner, Blackfire.

Blackfire: (bored) Charmed.

Arella: I'm Arella, that's my brother Damien, and this is my sister Debra. Anyway, last chance Aunt Krystal! I will totally kick BOTH of your asses if you don't let us go.

Krystal: Like I said, you're so much like my brother. So much it makes me sick.

Arella cried out as the hand around her started to tighten its grip.

Arella: Argh! D…Deb, you got to use Appa!

Debra: U…use Appa? B…but…

Arella: TRY!

Use Appa? Appa was a dangerous creature she could barely keep under control in her own body! To let Appa out…would…would be exactly what Appa would like. Appa would love a chance to be violent. If she could direct Appa's violence, however…maybe…just maybe it would work. Her eyes rolled back and Appa emerged from her chakra stone.

Krystal: …well, crap.

Howling, Appa transformed into a panther and leapt on Krystal. Debra bit her lip as she struggled to keep Appa from killing her. The hands faded and Arella popped her neck.

Arella: I warned you, didn't I?

Krystal blasted Appa off her, forming legs of light and climbing out of her wheelchair.

Krystal: You know, I was just going to mutilate you kids a little…maybe hack off an arm…

Krystal's body began glowing brightly.

Krystal: But now you've gone and pissed me off. Change of plans, Blackie. We kill them.

Blackfire: Now that's more like it.

Appa reformed next to Debra. It was easier now…Appa almost wanted to obey Debra. Anything for a chance to get revenge for that last attack. Arella cracked her knuckles. There weren't many shadows nearby...but she could remedy. With a motion of her hand, she pulled the blinds for the windows down a little, creating shadows. Krystal noticed and laughed.

Krystal: Oh, I see! You can't create shadows on your own, can you? You little wuss.

Blackfire: Can you even fly, little girl? Let me tell you something before we kill you. It sometimes took all of the Titans to take the two of us down. What can you little brats hope to do?

Not much…but their mother would be home soon. She must have been at the store, since she still didn't have a job that required her to leave the house…or maybe she was at the gym. Either way, she wouldn't be gone for too long. If they could stay alive until then, everything would be fine. …right?

Arella: Let me show you what this little brat can do!

Arella leapt at Blackfire. Blackfire's eyes widened. The style of attack was an almost exact replica of Shade's. She moved her head back and the clawed hand passed just in front of her nose. However, unlike Shade's style of using his claws or feet, Arella swung her hand back, this time catching Blackfire with a backhand. It didn't do much. Blackfire had been hit harder then that before…but it annoyed her. Blackfire swung at Arella and hit a shadow wall. However, Arella wasn't prepared for the blast of light that sent her into the kitchen cabinets. Debra sent Appa at them in the form of a serpent, wrapping around them both. Blackfire smirked and fired her eyebeams. To the surprise of everyone present, Appa suddenly moved in front of the blast, ignoring Debra's orders completely. Appa knew that if Debra died, so did it. The fight continued for some time, but it was apparent from the start. Krystal and Blackfire were toying with them. Blackfire could have destroyed the house and Krystal could have teleported behind either of them and blasted them before they knew what happened. Finally Blackfire grabbed Debra by her throat.

Blackfire: This is getting dull.

Krystal sighed as Arella struggled back to her feet. Her clothes and skin were singed. Her hair, for some reason, seemed more resilient. Alien stuff no doubt.

Krystal: Yeah, you're right. Let's kill these two, maim the boy and go home. My cartoons will be on soon.

Blackfire: (groan) Honey…

Krystal: What?

Blackfire: Never mind.

Blackfire threw Debra through the backdoor. Appa cushioned the impact and kept the broken glass from the window from piercing into Debra's skin. Arella ran out after her.

Arella: Deb! You okay?

Debra: No. We're going to die…Damien is going to die…and we've done nothing but provide them with temporary amusement.  
Arella: We can't give up now…what would Dad say?

Raven: He'd say he's very proud of you.

Raven lowered herself down between her children and their attackers. Krystal's smile turned into an angry scowl.

Krystal: You…

Raven: Don't you DARE get angry with me! How dare you come into my house…hurt my children?! After all we did trying to help you, you DARE attack us?!

Raven's eyes glowed brightly.

Raven: This sensation…this emotion is beyond anything I've felt before. I'm enraged, but with sound reason…I can't explain it…but I know…I'll make you pay for hurting my kids!

Raven flew at them. Blackfire hurled a bolt at her, but Raven deflected it with ease. Startled, Blackfire was unprepared to be hurled over the house and into the street. Krystal moved to attack but Raven manipulated her emotions, causing her concentration on her legs to be disrupted. Krystal fell as her light based legs vanished.

Krystal: Not fair…

Raven: Normally I'd be sympathetic…but not today.

Raven picked Krystal up with her mind and flew over to where Blackfire was recovering from landing on a car. By the time the police arrived, Raven had trussed the pair up nicely. Her burst of power faded as she realized her babies were no longer in danger. Raven went back inside and found Arella trying to untie Damien.

Damien: Ow! Be careful!

Arella: Sorry.

Raven motioned with her hand and the ropes snapped.

Raven: Are you all okay?

Arella: A little singed, but I'm good.

Debra: I'm alright. Appa took most of the impacts.

Damien said nothing. He merely rubbed his wrists to get feeling back in them. Raven sighed in relief.

Raven: Come here, Arella.

Raven healed the slight burns on Arella's body.

Raven: You're a tough girl, sweetie. I've seen Krystal reduce humans to ash.

Debra: She was toying with us, Mother.

Damien slipped from the room. Some might think he was upset about being ignored. In truth, he couldn't care less. It just annoyed him that he had to listen to them prattle. Raven looked at the trashed kitchen and broken door.

Raven: …looks like we're ordering out tonight.

Arella: Who was that legless nut?

Raven: …your aunt.

Debra: She said as much, but we doubted her sanity.

Raven: Oh, she is mad. But her memory is fine.

Arella: Did you really fight her a lot?

Raven: Reoccurring foe.

Arella: Sweet!

They stared at her a moment. Arella coughed.

Arella: I mean…tragic.

Raven: …your father and her were once very close. When Krystal lost her mind, it tore him up inside. He tried everything to help her, each time only fueling her bizarre belief that they were playing a game. …when she lost her legs…it was the first time I saw Shade drunk. He just couldn't handle what had happened, so he drank himself into a stupor.

Ugly things came up that night. It was part of the reason they broke up. Raven shook her head, forcing it out of her mind.

Raven: …Debra…we're going to start training.

Debra: P…pardon?

Raven: I've been foolish. I thought I had left it all behind…but we have enemies. People who would hurt you to hurt me…and I can't protect you every minute of every day. I'm going to teach you how to control Appa better. How to use it…make it a tool.

Debra: Y…yes, Mother.

Raven: Arella, you train with your father. Tell him if he has a problem with that, he can look at the backdoor then talk to me.

**END PART THREE**


	5. Chapter 4

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**The New Titans"**

**Chapter Four**

**Tamaran: Two Years Later**

Starfire muttered a swear in a language she hadn't used in years.

Starfire: Damn it…

Her time as empress had been stressful. Lines had formed on her once smooth face. Her hair remained as fiery as ever. The stress was particularly high at this point. Her home was under assault by a bizarre alien entity calling itself Cyberion. Whatever it was, it was extremely powerful. The ship it used was slowly becoming occupied by her own warriors. What their fates were, she couldn't say. She prayed to X'hal they were alive. Fate looked grim. With no nearby allies to turn to, Starfire had but one choice…besides…she always had wondered how her friends had faired over the years.

Starfire: (Tamaranian) …Captain.

One of the soldiers next to her saluted, awaiting orders. Starfire drummed her fingers on the arm of her throne.

Starfire: I have a very important assignment for you. I'm going to retrieve a group of allies that may help us turn the tide of this battle. Until I return, you are to avoid combat with those drones. I won't accept any more of my people captured for whatever their purpose is. No matter what they do…no matter how they provoke you, combat is to only begin to prevent the imminent capture of someone else…and for X'hal's sake, protect the children.

The captain looked startled by her orders, but he nodded.

Captain: I understand, Empress.

Starfire: Then may X'hal watch over you.

Starfire flew off. Getting past the drones wouldn't be easy…but she wasn't THAT old yet.

**Outside Knight Household**

Arella was in awe. She had seen pictures, but never dreamed she'd meet the original Titans in person…well, besides the ones who sired her of course…never mind. Terra groaned and pulled at her shorts.

Terra: I am so out of shape…

Raven: Tell me about it…I feel like I've just been attacked by a constrictor snake.

Shade: You look fine, sweetie.

Changeling: Yeah, I mean, you can't expect to fit in something you haven't worn since you were nineteen.

Sureshot: The ship is prepared.

Nightwing: Sure it's ready for use again?

Sureshot shrugged, not the most reassuring of signs.

Sureshot: I didn't build the thing, but if I had to guess, then yeah, it's ready.

Starfire: Uh…Melissa…I can't help but notice…

Sureshot sighed and nodded.

Sureshot: Plastic surgery, Starfire. I had work done to my face and implants. I was tired of not having anyone due to looking like a long haired man with make up on.

Raven: It wasn't that bad…

Sureshot: Says the married mother of three.

Terra turned to the children. They had brought Daniel over with them to keep them all together.

Terra: We won't be gone long, okay?

Raven walked over to Debra and slipped something into her hand. Debra's eyes widened. It was a credit card.

Raven: (whisper) I'm trusting you to use it properly, Debra.

Debra: I will, Mother.

Starfire: We should leave now. Time is our enemy.

Changeling: I thought they were robots…

Nightwing: Be…

Changeling: Changeling!

Raven: An idiot by another name will cause just as many headaches.

Terra: This is going to be a long space ride…

The Titans left, off to fight against intergalactic evil. Arella kicked a rock next to her.

Arella: Damn…I wish I could go into outer space and fight evil like that.

Dan: Uh…you guys got any video games?

Arella: Mom says video games rot the brain.

Dan: …so do you?

Arella: Just some handhelds my dad bought me without Mom knowing.

Debra stood in front of Dan a moment before sighing.

Debra: …so…you're my half brother Daniel?

Dan: Uh…yeah. I guess I am.

Arella: I love your hair. That's natural, right?

Dan ran his fingers across his green hair. It was kept short, almost buzzed.

Dan: Yep. Yours?

Arella: As if Mom would let me touch hair dye.

Debra: Interesting as this all is, perhaps we should go inside. It looks like rain.

They looked up at the sky. Indeed, it did look suddenly dark. They caught glimpse of the old T-ship exiting the atmosphere before all the clouds got in the way.

Dan: Anybody else got a bad feeling about this?

Arella: I was hoping that was just me.

Debra bit her lip. Her senses picked up something…something disturbing. She looked around before her eyes widened.

Debra: Arella, where's Damien?

Arella: Right over…hey, where the hell is he?

**Damien's Room**

Oh foolish, foolish Mother. How naïve of you. Damien had seen her face. The way she'd scrutinize his room when she enter told him she could feel something out of place. Raven tried minor detection spells, but never anything more, dismissing it. It never occurred to her that what Damien inherited was pure magic talent. It never occurred to her that his spells were beyond her ability to detect. Raven had kept her tomes…the more dangerous ones anyway…locked away in the attic. For someone with Damien's abilities, they were easy to find. He discovered his family tree and was fascinated by the prospect of being Trigon's grandson. For as long as he could remember, he always felt that normal people…even his own family were just inferior to him. After reading those books, he understood why. He had been chosen. If Trigon would not return himself, Damien would be glad to take his place. The time was right. With the Titans gone off to space, none of the other heroes could hope to reach him in time to stop him. Damien began the incantation that would open a portal to Trigon's former dimension. Bound to him by the blood he had dripped into the mark of Scath he carved on the floor of his room, the beings within would have no choice but to obey.

**Outside**

The sky began to turn red. Arella scratched her chin.

Arella: Going out on a limb here…but I'm going to guess that this is bad.

Debra: Extremely. Can't you feel it? …oh Azar, Damien!

Debra ran into the house, Arella and Dan following, confused. Was Damien in trouble or something? Debra sent Appa at the closed door to Damien's room. It broke the wooden door with ease and Debra ran inside.

Debra: Damien, what have you done?!

Damien brushed his hair from his face, scowling. His room was perfectly normal.

Damien: What are you talking about?

Debra: You can fool my five senses, but you can't fool the sixth one. Demonic power oozes from this place. What in Azar's name have you done?

The other two stood behind her, trying to see what was going on. Damien sighed.

Damien: Well, I suppose I should give you some credit. Despite embracing a weak joke of a deity, you are the most formidable of the family, aside from Mother.

Debra: Answer my question.

Damien: Certainly.

Damien snapped his fingers. His illusion faded and Debra covered her mouth in horror.

Arella: Ugh! What crawled into this room and died?

Debra: Arella, Daniel, stay back. …it would seem Damien has been keeping a terrible secret.

Arella: Let me see!

Arella tried to push past Debra.

Debra: For Azar's sake, Arella, I'm not joking!

Appa pushed Arella out of the room.

Arella: Hey!

Debra: Damien, think about what you're doing…the innocent people that you'll kill! I beg you to be rational…be humane!

Damien: Oh foolish big sister. Only humans can be humane.

The mark of Scath glowed on his forehead as his eyes glowed red. Debra's heart sank. Her brother…her own brother…how could he? Her last thought before red light enveloped her was rather odd, though. She couldn't help but think that she had been a bad house sitter. Mom was going to be so pissed when she got back.

**Jump City Streets**

Debra was suddenly aware that she wasn't in her house anymore. She was standing in the middle of the road, as told by the honking all around her. A glance upward told her that traffic was the least of her worries.

Arella: Whoa! Okay, what just happened?

Dan: You know, I'm beginning to believe I'd have been better off staying in bed today.

Debra: Your house, or a mine field…both would be as safe in a few moments.

Arella: What's with the sky?

The red from before was much more pronounced. People stopped honking, their attention focused on the hellish view above. Finally it began to rain…it began to rain flaming demons. Were they alive at the time, they might have noticed a very distinct similarity to the demons that followed Trigon's will all those years ago. They landed on the buildings, on the streets, and on the cars. Arella sighed and popped her neck.

Arella: And it was fixing to be such a relaxing day too.

Debra: We have to get back home. Only there can we find the way to send these creatures back.

One of the creatures moved to attack Debra from behind. Appa lashed out, cutting it in half.

Arella: Damn, Deb.

Debra: These things are demons. They don't get mercy.

Dan: Oh man…

Dan's hands morphed into bear claws. Guess he must be brave to fight those things…(shoot me before I say it) BEAR handed!

Dan: …Mom's gonna have a fit about this.

With no other recourse, they began fighting.

**Junkyard: Monitoring Room**

Ashley bit her lip. Arella was in trouble…hell, the city was in trouble! She couldn't just stay there and do nothing. …except that was exactly what her father would want her to do. He always told her that she wasn't a hero. That she couldn't be a hero. And she accepted that as fact. It was logical. Created by a super villain…not even legitimately born...how far from the tree could this apple fall? Arella was hit with a fireball, making her shriek in pain. …far enough. Ashley went to the artillery room. Strong she may be, but against those things…she might want a little insurance.

**The Battle**

Arella shook off the fireball, ignoring the pain that shot through her with each movement. Her father had taught her how to ignore physical pain. She kicked the one that hit her before impaling it with the shadow its own fiery body was casting.

Arella: This is my favorite shirt, dickweed! Now it's all singed!

Debra grunted as Appa fought against the hordes in the form of a hydra. Appa was getting more and more restless. Several times she had it break off attacks to save civilians. It didn't seem to enjoy that. Despite that, Debra was prepared to fight to the end. Appa would obey…her mother had taught her how to insure it. Dan was getting exhausted. These sudden and sporadic changes were something he wasn't used to. He didn't train much. Soon his body wasn't responding. He just didn't have the gas anymore. Not a surprise, really. He had lost track of each transformation he had to make. A fire demon was about to strike him down when it was hit by an energy blast. The demons all looked toward the source as Dan got to safety. He needed to rest a little. There were two figures up the rode. One was floating off the ground, covered in a brown cloak that hid everything but the tips of his feet, his hands, and everything above his mouth. He was fairly dark skinned, possibly Hispanic from the looks of him. The one next to him was obviously white and had rather incredible…girth. He was HUGE and I'm not talking muscle bound. He wore a fairly baggy costume (thank god, nobody would want to see him in a skin tight suit, trust me). The cloaked one shrugged.

Cloaked: Well, alright. So this isn't Pismo Beach. It's warmer then home, isn't it?

Girth: Might have something to do with the flaming demons.

Casually, the huge one backhanded an approaching demon, sending it into a wall…and through it.

Cloaked: See, that's your problem.

The cloaked one put his hand on the chest of the demon attacking him. It exploded.

Cloaked: You always got to look at the negative side of things.

Arella: Hey! Little help?

Cloaked: Huh? Oh, right, the demons.

For whatever reason, the pair joined the fray. With the extra help, the push toward the Knight household was coming along. However, something was going wrong. The huge one, who had seemed incredibly powerful not long ago, was weakening.

Cloaked: I'm guessing that red glow isn't the sun.

Girth: Doesn't…feel that way.

As if sensing his growing weariness, the demons turned their attention to the large one. Debra bit her lip. As much as she wanted to help him…this was her chance. With the demons mostly occupied, she could get inside her house. It was only a block away now. Debra turned to her sister.

Debra: Arella, help him. I'll stop Damien myself.

Arella: But…

Debra: For once in your life, Arella, listen to your older sister!

Arella stared at her a moment before nodding, creating two blades of shadow from underneath a car and brought them to her hands. It was a strain, keeping them solid against flaming enemies, but she had to keep fighting. Suddenly she was joined by a costumed boy. He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans. Over his head was a red hood-like mask (yeah, I know technically he's not a hero. Back off, it's my story.) He was armed with two nightsticks which he used to bludgeon the demons, taking them down.

Arella: Jeez, where are you guys coming from?

Hood: Around.

Another one of the demons was struck by multiple razor bladed discs. Ashley tsked, shaking her head. She was dressed in a hastily modified version of her father's old battle suit. She had to make it fit her, of course, which is what kept her so long.

Ashley: Damn. If I had known you'd be getting so much help, I'd have stayed at HOME!

She shouted the last part as she brought her metal clad foot into the face of an attacking demon.

Arella: Damn, Ashley…what the hell are you wearing?

Ashley: A hand-me-down. Trust me, this piece of junk if going in the trash when I get home.

**Knight Household**

Debra slipped back inside her home. Brother or not, Damien was going down. She found him still in his room. Once a shut in, always a shut in, or so it seemed. Or it could have been that he was absorbing mystical energy from the portal, explaining his red skin and sudden development of an extra set of eyes.

Damien: **Back again, Debbie? What a shame. You always struck me as the practical one, not the foolhardy "heroic" type.**

Debra: You've been wrong about a lot of things lately, Damien. My character is was only one of them. I will fix what you have done…and you're going to be in SO much trouble when Mom gets home.

Damien: **...you're not serious. You're can't seriously be threatening me with telling Mom.**

Debra shrugged.

Debra: It's true.

Damien: **What's to stop me from teleporting you out of here again…or better yet, making your blood boil in your veins?**

He got his response as Appa wrapped around him in the form of a huge snake. Debra had never fought before…not hand to hand…but she had watched her father and sister do it all the time. How hard could it be? The answer came in the form of an aching hand. Whatever was happening to Damien, it had given him a steel jaw. He shot beams from his eyes. They struck Debra and she flew back, hitting the window. Shards of glass imbedded in her hand. She screamed in agony as Damien broke free of Appa…literally. Appa shattered like the window she had just crashed into. The tiny pieces of Appa retreated inside her, but each piece was like a knife. Debra writhed in agony. Damien laughed, amused.

Damien: **This was it? This was your big plan? Tie me up and punch me? Pathetic. I take back all the nice things I said about you.**

Debra's mouth moved and Damien just barely heard words. He leaned closer.

Damien: **Hmm? What was that? Begging for mercy now?**

Debra: I said…it was only a part of my plan. Here's the rest.

Shaking her injured hand caused splatters of blood. Some hit inside the circle. Debra rolled onto her back.

Debra: Return whence you came.

Damien looked confused before all the demons were pulled back into the sky. It was like watching fireworks.

Damien: No…

Damien looked down at himself. He was normal again. The sky turned back to normal.

Damien: No! It can't be! How did you do that?

Debra: Arella watches many B-movies. Cult classics or so they're called. I noticed the red stains in the circle…along that mark… before and figured you had put your own blood in it. So I put mine in as well. Mine being fresher, it overpowered your own.

The pain of Appa's return fading, Debra climbed to her feet.

Debra: After that, it was the simple matter of telling them where to go.

Damien: You…you bitch…

Debra: I warned you Damien. Azar tells us that sometimes self sacrifice is the only way to true happiness.

She held up her bleeding hand. …she really needed to call a doctor.

Debra: And after sacrificing my blood, I feel relatively happy.

Well, as happy as she could be. Blood loss was a funny thing. Damien, however, didn't find it so amusing. With an angry yell, he leapt at her, pinning her down and wrapping his hands around her throat. Appa was too damaged to help.

Damien: I'll kill you! I'll kill you and I'll start the spell all over again! You did nothing but make me angry! You…

WHACK!

Hood: Shut up.

Damien fell back, blood trickling down his head. Hood didn't pull punches. Besides, he was sure he'd live…well, maybe. Who'd blame him for swinging just a bit too hard? Debra wobbled a little. She was a weeble. She wobbled but she didn't fall down. …man, that was obscure. I don't even know where that's from. I just heard it somewhere.

Hood: Are you alright?

Debra: Spectacular. Call 911 now please.

Debra pitched forward and Hood caught her. She must have nicked an artery. Tearing the sleeve of her shirt, he tied it as tight as he could just below the wound, stopping the flow of blood. Calling an ambulance would be a waste of time. No doubt countless others were injured during that little invasion. No, if the girl was to get help, a more…private form of transportation was necessary.

**Hospital**

The oddly assorted crew sat in the waiting room. Naturally it got them a few stares from the staff and other soon to be patients. Dan and Arella looked normal enough, save for the cuts and bruises. Were Arella anyone else, she might have gotten treatment for her injuries. But Arella was the daughter of heroes. She'd only allow treatment if she was sick or unable to stop the person trying to help her. A stupid philosophy, but hers all the same. They chatted a bit…well, some of them did. Hood said little, only talking if spoken to. Dan was too nervous to talk much. The cloaked guy…who was STILL flying, by the way…well, he wouldn't STOP talking.

Cloaked: So…build that battle suit yourself?

Ashley: No…and when I get home, I'm going to design a better one then this. So what's your name?

Cloaked: M.

Ashley: …M?

M: Yep.

Ashley: …that's it? Just M?

Girth: Yeah, I told him it was stupid.

M: Like Helios was sooo much better.

Ashley: The Greek personification of the sun?

M's jaw dropped and he turned toward the smirking Helios.

M: Damn, I was so sure it was Apollo…

Ashley: That's the God of the Sun. Helios was the Lord of the Sun.

Arella: Damn, Ashley. You really are smart.

Ashley: Uh…yeah…Arella, I've been meaning to tell you. My dad is kind of a psychotic mad genius whose lair is filled with robots, most of which do menial work, like cooking and cleaning.

Arella: …yeah, I was kind of wondering about the battle suit.

Ashley: See, my dad kind of sort of used to try to kill your dad. …and your mom. He hasn't done much lately. He spends all his time trying to rebuild the one he considers my mother. …he lost me on that one too, so don't ask how she can be a mother and a robot at the same time.

M scratched his head.

M: Hold on a sec. Stop. Rewind. So…you're a robot?

Ashley: Uh…I dunno. Sort of. I'm somewhere between a robot and a cyborg.

Damn. M liked the women, but he had limits. Machine girl was where he drew the line. Oh well. Plenty of fish in the sea. …and more importantly, there were other women out there. Arella turned to Dan.

Arella: Hey, Danno. You okay? You haven't said word one since we got here.

Dan: Yeah…I'm fine. It's just…I wasn't much help, was I?

Arella: You did fine! You just got tuckered out, that's all. Work on your endurance a bit, you could kick ass with the best of them.

Dan: I don't think Mom would like that.

Ashley: You don't think YOUR parent would like what you did? Mine's been trying to drill villainy into my head for years.

Arella: …thanks for coming, Ash. I mean…you're not exactly a go-getter.

Ashley was known for her laziness in school. It was why she went to a normal public school instead of some school for gifted children. In P.E., she never tried to play. She just stood around as much as she could. If a ball came her way, she moved out of its way, no matter what the game. Great for dodge ball, bad for volley ball. …come to think of it, it was probably because she did it in volley ball that she had to do it so much in dodge ball. Ashley smiled her crooked smile. She wasn't sure why her smile was like that or why her dad didn't repair whatever was causing it. Either way, one side of her mouth would go up more then the other.

Ashley: …you're the best friend I ever had, Arella. Come to think of it, you're the only friend I have…that I didn't build. I had to come.

The doctor stepped into the room.

Doctor: You're the party that came in with the green girl?

Arella: Is my sister okay?

The doctor's expression said she was surprised to hear that, but dismissed it. Maybe they were adopted.

Doctor: She lost a lot of blood, but she's going to be okay.

Arella: Yeah! I knew she could do it.

M: …so now what?

Helios: I thought we were going to the beach.

M: Not anymore, we found chicks and…

M trailed off.

M: Did I say that part out loud? It was meant to be internal…

Arella: …you know…my parents once told me that the Teen Titans formed a lot like this. Group of teenagers drawn together to battle some huge crisis… Maybe we should do it. I mean, we did great, didn't we? Fought off the demons, saved some lives, ended the threat…

Dan: I…I don't think so. Mom wouldn't like it…

Hood: Stop using that as an excuse. If you're too afraid, just say so.

Dan: Hey, I'm not afraid! I fought, didn't I?

Hood: Then why back down?

Dan: I'm not afraid! You're the one hiding behind a mask.

Hood: I'd rather hide behind a mask then my mother.

Dan clenched his fist and it began to swell to gorilla size. M floated between the two, arms out.

M: Hey, hey, hey…c'mon now. Why can't we be friends?

Helios: Don't you dare start singing…

M: I'd choke you if I could find your neck.

Ashley: Do I have to revisit the whole "my dad is a super villain" thing?

Hood: All the more reason, don't you think?

Ashley sighed. It WAS a good reason. How many people had her father hurt? This could be her chance to make up for it.

Ashley: …I'll need to make my own suit…but…yeah. Count me in.

M: Sure, why not?

Helios: Eh, I guess so.

Arella: I'm guessing since you keep speaking up for it, you want in…uh…

Hood: Hood. Just Hood.

Arella: Okay then…you want in?

Hood: If you hadn't suggested it, I would have.

Eh, bull crap. Arella sighed.

Arella: Okay…well, for those who don't know, I'm Arella Knight. This is Ashley Winston.

Ashley: …actually it's Wilson. Ashley Wilson.

Arella: Whatever. This is Dan Logan and the girl in the hospital room is my sister Debra.

M: And whose ass did we just kick?

Arella: Oh, that was my soon to be disowned brother Damien.

Dan: …okay…so we're setting up some sort of spiffy super hero team? How do we do that? Better yet, where do we stay?

Hood shrugged.

Hood: Titan Tower is still there. We could get that reopened.

Helios: How?

Arella: …I could ask my dad?

**END PART FOUR**


	6. Chapter 5

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**The New Titans"**

**Chapter Five**

**Landing Site: Three Days Later**

What a trip it had been. Cyberion turned out to be Cyborg himself, having been heavily modified by the Technis. The modifications were such that Fix-its plans for him would have seemed minor in comparison. He was basically a black humanoid figure with red lines running around it, like veins. His eyes glowed a bright orange. It took a lot of work, but they finally managed to reignite the humanity inside of him. The attack on Tamaran was called off, obviously. With no where else to go, Cyberion went back to Earth with his friends. Sureshot had agreed to take him in, though she had no intention of restarting their romantic interests. For that matter, neither did he. Her plastic surgery disappointed him. She had never seemed all that interested in such things before. Now…well, you know. You think you know somebody, then you leave for a few years, come back and you find out you knew nothing at all. Starfire, naturally, stayed behind. In her mind, there was no place on Earth for her now. Arella, Dan, and Debra were waiting at the site.

Arella: Hey, Mom! Hey, Dad!

Debra: Welcome back.

Shade: …okay, what did you break?

The children looked at each other.

Debra: What do you mean, Father?

Raven: Oh, don't give us that. We know that look. That's the look you give us when something's gone wrong and you don't know how to tell us.

Changeling: You too, Dan.

Cyberion: …I have been gone for waaaaaay too long. Just when you think you've seen it all, Beast Boy tries parenting.

Changeling: I told you, Cy, my name is Changeling.

Nightwing rubbed his chin.

Nightwing: …where's your son, Raven?

Arella: Heh…yeah…about him…

Raven's eyes widened and she grabbed Arella.

Raven: Is he hurt?

Arella: Is imprisonment painful?

Raven: Im…impri…

Debra: Damien attempted to open a portal to the demon world. We had to fight them off before reversing the spell.

Shade: He did WHAT?

Dan: Uh…yeah…we kind of had to face hordes of flaming demons.

Debra: And I had to go to the hospital for stitches after putting my hand through a window when Damien tossed me aside. …uh…I had to use your credit card to pay the bill, Mother.

Raven held her head and sighed.

Raven: Oh, Damien…

Arella: But you shoulda seen us, Dad! We kicked demon butt! You'd have been so proud of us, you really would have.

Shade sighed and ruffled his daughter's hair.

Shade: I'm sure I would have.

Sureshot: Congratulations on your first stopping of demonic invasion.

Dan: Do we get a merit badge now?

Changeling snickered and Raven rolled her eyes. Terra smiled.

Terra: He's your son, Gar.

Raven: He is at that.

Debra: …Mother, we've decided to form our own team of superheroes, just like you did.

Arella: A bunch of other guys our age showed up during the invasion, helped us fight the creatures back and saved a few people.

Raven turned to Shade. He nodded, sighing.

Shade: We always figured you'd do something like this.

Raven: With powers like yours, the temptation to use them would be too great to ask you to just live a normal life. If you must use them, we'd prefer it to be as heroes instead of villains.

Nightwing: How about it Cyborg? Think you can put that tower back together?

Cyberion: Why not? …and it's Cyberion. Ain't much of a cyborg now.

Arella: Sweet! I have to tell Ashley!

Raven: …your friend Ashley? She's going to be a part of this team?

Arella: She's a wicked inventor, Mom. Apparently her dad is some fruit cake from your past.

Raven rubbed her temples.

Raven: Either Gremlin or Gizmo. Wonderful. This team is already mismatched.

Cyberion: Makes you all nostalgic, don't it?

Raven: Very.

Terra: I can't believe you're just going to let them risk their lives!

Raven and Shade looked confused.

Shade: Why not?

Terra: They're your kids for god's sake!

Raven: Want to stop them? By all means, tell us how you'd keep them from fighting crime without watching them every moment of every day.

Terra: I…

Dan: …Mom, I'm a part of the team to.

Terra stuck her finger in front of Dan's face.

Terra: Like hell you are!

Changeling: Terra…this is probably good for him.

Terra: Good for him?! Getting shot at is good for him? Being attacked by psychopaths is good for him?!

Changeling: You know what I mean!

Cyberion, Nightwing, and Sureshot started to edge out of the area. If they were quiet…they might be able to escape.

Nightwing: Nuts to this, RUN!

The trio ran, wanting to avoid a family conflict. There's nothing more awkward then being around your friends when their parenting.

Raven: Terra, what you do with your child is none of my concern. Coddle him if you want, I don't care. As for my children…you won't be just rushing head first into combat. I want you trained. I'll discuss it with the others, but once a week a new trainer will come by the tower. They will stay there until the week is up. They won't go with you to the field unless it's a real dangerous task. Do you both understand?

The girls nodded. Glancing at her sister, Debra sighed. It confused her how Arella could be so eager. Then again, she lacked her sister's imbedded instincts.

Dan: Mom, I really want to do this…

Terra: …we'll talk when we get home.

Terra tore a chunk of earth off and took her family home. Raven sighed.

Raven: When we get home…I'll start teaching you how to fly, Arella. You should be able to, in theory. Debra, however, will probably need Appa to give her a ride.

The Knight family headed home.

**Knight Household: Four Nights Later**

Arella was roused from her sleep by the sound of rocks gently tapping against her window. Grumbling, Arella opened the window in time to get a rock between her eyes.

Arella: …ow.

Ashley: Sorry…

Arella: Ash? What are you doing here this late?

Ashley: …I need a place to stay. My dad kicked me out. Well, actually he tried to capture and reprogram me, but I got away.

Arella: Oh…oh, damn, Ash…is it because…?

Ashley sighed and nodded.

Ashley: Yeah…he found out I helped you guys. He had monitors all over the city and he checks them once a week for…interesting details. I tried to erase the monitoring footage for that day and replace it with stock footage, but apparently I didn't notice that one of the scenes had a newspaper in it, showing the date. When he found out I was friends with superheroes…particularly the children of the people he despised…well, he was ready to disown me before he remembered I was a machine.

Arella: Wait a sec…how do I know you haven't been reprogrammed and you're here to kill me?

Ashley: I'd have a scar where I was cut open, genius. My skin is seamless.

Arella: …alright, I'll let you in…but only because I think I could take you in a fight.

Arella went downstairs and let Ashley inside. Ashley put down the bag she was hefting and sighed.

Ashley: Thanks. …I…you know, I really thought he…you know…loved me like a daughter. …I guess I was still just a tool to him.

Arella hugged her friend, much to Ashley's surprise. Was this normal? Only her father ever hugged her…and never for very long. It was more out of routine then affection.

Ashley: Allie, what are you doing?

Arella: …uh…trying to make you feel better by showing you I care?

Ashley: …people DO that? You know, a pat on the back would have sufficed.

Arella: Jeez, just trying to be nice.

A light clicked on upstairs and Raven's tired voice came from above.

Raven: Arella, why are you up?

Arella: Could you come down here, Mom?

Raven grumbled but did as her daughter asked. However, rather then use the stairs, she lowered herself through the floor.

Ashley: Wow!

Raven: Oh! Ashley, I didn't know you were here…

Arella: Her dad kicked her out because of…you know…what happened.

Raven: Oh…I'm sorry to hear that, Ashley.

Ashley: You mind if I crash here? I can make it up to you. I can fix anything that breaks.

Raven: Oh, you don't need to…the coffee machine has been broken for days.

Ashley: On it.

Ashley reached into her bag and pulled out a tool belt.

Ashley: Still in the kitchen?

Raven: That's right.

Ashley walked off to fix the coffee machine. Staring at her mother, Arella spoke in a harsh whisper.

Arella: I can't believe you! Her father kicks her to the curb and you make her fix our appliances?

Raven: You're too young, Arella. You wouldn't understand the importance of coffee.

Arella: Ugh.

Raven: Get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow.

Arella: What happens tomorrow?

Raven headed for the stairs.

Raven: How run down do you think the tower is? That building was built to last. Cybo…er…Cyberion will be done with it before night's end. …not like he needs to eat or sleep.

Shaking her head, Raven went upstairs. She felt sorry for her old friend. Cyborg always had to deal with the stares and all that, just from being part machine. Now he was all machine.

**Dining Room: Following Morning**

Ashley, having no other clothes, had to wear some of Arella's things. She slept in Damien's room, of course. It was kind of awkward, sitting in on a family meal. She was capable of eating, in fact, she had to. Her system ran on a unique form of power. Much like a human body, she had to consume nutrients, which would be converted to energy. The rest was turned to vapor and removed from the body while breathing. She just kept quiet, speaking when spoken to.

Raven: So…Ashley…Arella tells me your father was an…old friend of ours, so to speak.

Ashley nearly choked on her toast.

Ashley: You told her that?!

Arella: Heh…uh…sorry. It kind of…slipped.

Ashley: …heh…well…yeah.

Shade: Which one?

Ashley: …er…the guy in the metal battle suit? He never told me the name he went by. …come to think of it, he never told me his name at all. I've just called him "Dad" all my life.

The parents sighed and shook their heads.

Both: Gremlin.

Shade: Never thought he'd get lucky…

Raven: Shade!  
Shade: What? I didn't.

Ashley: Heh…yeah…go figure.

Sighing, in relief, Ashley finished her toast. At least they didn't know she was a machine.

Shade: Speaking of super villains and heroes…

Raven: As we said, we expected this would happen…so we got you costumes. We had you fit a few weeks ago, if you recall.

Debra: But that was for that party you made us attend.

Raven sighed. She hated herself for that. Giving in to social pressures that way…no matter. As long as she never did it again.

Raven: Yes…well…it was a bit of a pretense, actually. …anyway, I based yours off my old costume, and the traditional garb of the monks of Azarath, Debra.

Debra: Thank you, Mother.

Ashley: …why do you do that?

Debra: Do what?

Ashley: Say the whole name all the time. You called Danny "Daniel", you called Allie "Arella" and you never say "Dad" or "Mom". It's always "Father" or "Mother".

Debra: I believe it shows more respect to use the whole name, rather then a nickname.

Arella: What's mine?

Shade: Red and blue spandex with a long red cape.

Arella's face fell. Raven scowled at Shade before shaking her head.

Raven: He's joking.

Shade: I'm getting you a coat like the one I used to wear. It's perfect for shadows. It'll give you an inexhaustible supply, so long as you wear it.  
Arella: What about under that?

Shade: Wear what you want, just try to keep it darkly colored, it helps.

Arella tsked.

Arella: She gets a whole costume, I get a coat?

Shade: …I'll give you my lucky sunglasses too.

Arella: Nah. I don't want to copy your look completely, Dad.

Shade: Atta girl.

Raven: And what will you be wearing, Ashley?

Ashley scowled.

Ashley: Just come out and say it. You don't trust me.

Raven blinked. She had hoped she had sounded indifferent.

Raven: You have to understand…Gremlin was…your father was…

Ashley: I do understand. I'm not upset because you don't trust me. I'm upset because you're pretending you do. I can live with distrust. That's your problem, not mine. Just be honest about it, okay?

Raven: …I can respect that. Alright, we leave for the tower at…oh…two thirty?

Shade: Er…I kind of need to be at work in two hours…

Raven: Oh damnation, Shade! You said you'd take off!

Shade: I tried, but they wouldn't let me!

Ashley leaned over to Arella as they argued.

Ashley: (whisper) Do they do this often?

Arella: (whisper) All the time.

…hmm…must be great make up sex then. If they fought often, it's either grounds for divorce or make up sex…and they were still together.

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Sureshot sighed. Damn her luck. She got stuck with the short straw. That meant she would be the first instructor. The new group was a rather odd assorted bunch, but looking back, she realized the original Teen Titans were rather odd as well. A demon witch, a cyborg, a shape shifter, a geomancer, two aliens, and some kid in a costume with great fighting skills…if that wasn't odd, what was? Hood leaned on the fixed kitchen counter. With his mask on, it was hard to even tell if he was awake. Debra was pretty much hiding behind her sister, covering herself with her cloak. Sureshot shook her head. Most likely she was hiding her skin. Poor girl had a image problem, it seemed. Under the cloak was a one piece suit, much like her mother's leotard. The differences were that this one had no sleeves and attached around the waist were two long strips of black cloth, roughly as wide as both her legs combined. Rather then her mother's tiny shoes, she wore long black boots, similar to Starfire's (they were actually picked out for that reason) stopping just below her knees. Dan wore a red and gray outfit, mostly gray, with no sleeves. It was made of similar material to his father's costume to accommodate his body's alterations. Ashley sat at the kitchen table, working on her suit. From what Sureshot could see of it, it was decisively less disturbing then Gremlin's, the face looking almost human as opposed to the monstrous visage Gremlin used.

Sureshot: Alright! Listen up! Some of you have superhero identities already. For those that don't we make them up now. Dan Logan, you will be the new Beast Boy, since your father has given up the name already.

Beast Boy: Fine with me.

Sureshot: Arella…

Arella: Ebony!

Sureshot: Huh?

Ebony: I want my name to be Ebony.

Sureshot shrugged. She was going to call her Nightshade, but that worked too.

Sureshot: Debra, you're Conjure.

Conjure: Makes sense.

Sureshot: Ash…

Ashley: Skeemat. Short for schematics, because I invent, therefore having a constant set of schematics in my head.

Wow, and she was going to go for something silly, like "The Sprite".

Sureshot: Fine. As of now, you are the New Titans. Get it together and make the original Titans proud. Find your rooms and report to the training room in twenty minutes. I have the locations on these.

Sureshot opened up a metal case. Inside were seven communicators.

**Raven's Room: Outside the Story**

Raven blinked and reread the last line.

Raven: That's it? That's the ending for this sack of crap? Finally.

Shaking her head, Raven turned back to YOU! Yes, YOU, the reader!

Raven: Well, there you have it. A glance into a possible future for us, the Teen Titans. If you enjoyed this peek into what may be, please tell the author that in your review. He'd be happy to make it an ongoing series. …and ongoing series?!

Raven opened her cell phone and dialed.

Raven: There is no way I'm reading each and every one of these piles of horse dung they're passing off as readable material. What's wrong with it?! First off, I would NEVER get drunk and have sex with Beast Boy. It would take a drug FAR more potent then alcohol to get me to do that. Secondly, if I did and I got pregnant, it would be off to a clinic with me. I know it's not a popular subject! I'm well aware of the pro-life groups out there, but the fact remains, I would terminate the pregnancy!

Raven was silent as she listened to the voice on the other line.

Raven: Uh huh. Okay. So long as I don't have to read it, that's fine with me. Okay. Yeah, just make sure the cereal thing is taken care of, alright? Bye.

Raven closed the phone.

**THE END**


End file.
